L'horloge du samouraï
by Louxor
Summary: Kanda doit ramener puis prendre en charge une nouvelle exorciste, Miranda Lotto, qui accumule les maladresses... Je sais que c'est un couple original mais moi, je l'adore ! c'est ma première fic alors...
1. Premier contact

Dans le train reliant Portsmouth à Londres, bondé en cette fin de journée, régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse et détendue propre à l'approche des fêtes de Noël. Cependant, dans le compartiment du fond, un jeune homme semblait étranger à l'agitation ambiante. Profitant du silence de son espace réservé, les yeux clos malgré la beauté du coucher de soleil dont les ultimes rayons venaient illuminer l'insigne d'argent sur sa poitrine, Yu Kanda se remémora le but de ce voyage absurde, fronçant les sourcils derrière sa frange ébène. Il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du Grand Intendant Komui qui avait pour lui une « mission de la plus haute importance ». Une fois introduit auprès de son supérieur qu'il chercha une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir son béret blanc enseveli sous la paperasse, supérieur qu'il dut réveiller en feignant demander sa petite sœur en mariage, supérieur qu'il dut enfin assommer pour faire taire la crise d'hystérie provoquée, bref, une fois ces préliminaires achevés, le samouraï put comprendre ou du moins connaître la raison de sa convocation. En effet, il lui était assigné la rencontre et l'escorte d'une toute nouvelle exorciste. Kanda ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

« - Ne lui a-t-on pas donné un plan ?

- Heu, eh bien, pour tout dire…enfin…si ! » mais le silence de son interlocuteur le poussa à continuer, « en fait, elle s'est un peu perdue durant ces trois dernières années…

- Trois ans ?

- Bon, en effet, on peut dire, je pense, qu'elle a beaucoup voyagé. Ceci, ajouta-t-il, montre les endroits où elle a été vue…

- Mais…c'est…une carte du monde !! murmura Kanda, une goutte de sueur accrochée derrière la tête

- Oui, d'accord, elle est vraiment perdue, mais le petit Walker nous avait bien dit que…

- Pas si vite ! Qu'est-ce que Pousse-de-Soja vient faire là-dedans ?

- Eh bien, c'est lui qui lui a fait découvrir sa compatibilité avec …

- Parfait ! Envoyez-le ! coupa encore une fois le samouraï en tournant les talons

- Attends !! cria Komui avec un geste théâtral. Vois-tu, Allen est en mission avec ma petite Leenalee…OH LEENALEE, POURQUOI ES-TU PARTIE SI LOIN DE TON GRAND-FRERE ADORE ?...commença à hurler le Grand Intendant en versant des torrents de larmes.

- Hmpf », fut la seule réponse de Kanda qui saisit le protocole de mission de la main qui n'était pas crispée sur son sabre.

Voilà comment il se retrouvait dans ce train à courir après une incompétente recommandée par Pousse-de-Soja qu'il méprisait totalement, lui et son œil maudit. Décidément, il était trop serviable…Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées et sous les premiers rayons lunaires qu'il laissa apparaître deux pupilles sombres pour entamer la lecture du dossier : « Miranda Lotto… »

Au même instant, à Londres, la jeune femme qui préoccupait tant Kanda sursauta dans l'obscurité naissante et accéléra le pas tout en pestant contre elle-même. Jamais elle n'aurait dû rester dehors à la tombée de la nuit ; elle le savait, pourtant, qu'elle n'avait ni chance ni sens de l'orientation et que ça poserait problème pour retrouver son hôtel mais non, bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle joue les intrépides et qu'elle fasse un détour par Big Ben ! En l'espace d'un instant, elle eut envie de tout abandonner, de baisser les bras devant cette congrégation de l'Ombre introuvable mais le souvenir des deux jeunes exorcistes qu'elle avait rencontrés quand déjà ? ...Ah oui, il y a trois ans, trois ans qu'ils étaient venus réparer son erreur et lui révéler qu'elle était l'une des leurs. Elle ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière, tentant de retrouver le bonheur qui l'avait submergé en se sentant enfin utile ; oui, ce sentiment, elle voulait le ressentir à nouveau et pour cela, elle devait devenir exorciste. Déterminée comme jamais, elle secoua ses boucles brunes et repris sa marche. Elle arriva à son hôtel au petit matin, harassée mais soulagée. Qu'avait-elle fait de ses clés déjà ?...

Kanda regarda sa montre alors qu'au loin, une cloche sonnait sept coups. Agacé, il se leva brusquement et tapa du pied : cela faisait plus de dix heures qu'il était arrivé à l'adresse indiquée sur le dossier, dix heures qu'il avait demandé au vieux réceptionniste un double des clés de la chambre 206 et enfin dix heures qu'il attendait, vissé sur un fauteuil miteux, que miss Guigne ne daigne rentrer. Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière la porte, tout d'abord immobile puis de plus en plus agitée. Par prudence, il recula vers un coin sombre de la pièce. Le manège durait depuis un bon quart d'heure quand retentit une exclamation désespérée : « Mais c'est pas vrai, où j'ai bien pu mettre ces clés !! » qui fit pousser un long soupir à Kanda. Quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit, il put détailler l'inconnue dont la frêle silhouette se détachait de la lumière du couloir. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge, mais son visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre de son grand chapeau ; elle portait un long manteau de voyage noir, cintré à la taille qui mettait en évidence son manque d'assurance ; il s'attarda sur ses bottines trempées et sa démarche raide. « Non mais elle a vraiment marché toute la nuit !!... » mais un hurlement strident interrompit le fil de ses pensées et lui fit lever les yeux sur une Miranda tremblante, perché sur la commode qui jouxtait la porte.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? vociféra-t-elle

- Je vous attendais », répondit calmement l'intéressé puis, en voyant la mine devenue soupçonneuse de la jeune femme, il lui tendit une enveloppe. Miranda descendit prudemment de son perchoir et avança lentement vers Kanda qui, le visage impassible, n'avait pas bougé. Il la laissa prendre connaissance du contenu de la lettre, observant ses yeux cernés de noir, tout d'abord méfiants, s'agrandir au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« - Je suis désolée pour cet accueil, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante pour…

- Oubliez ça, la coupa l'exorciste, c'est une mission comme une autre.

- Bien, je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix terne et à peine audible.

- Dépêchons-nous, le train part à 9h45. Cette horloge est encombrante, il faut en extraire l'innocence et… »

Le samouraï fit soudain un bond en arrière, sa longue queue-de-cheval hérissée, pour éviter Miranda qui, un couteau de cuisine dans la main et un air de dément sur le visage, s'était jetée devant lui en criant :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous, avec cette horloge ?? Non, non, non, vous ne toucherez pas à la seule et véritable amie !! Vous m'entendez ??

- Très bien, répliqua-t-il, mais vous la portez.

- Merci, merci, je…

- Nous sommes en retard, je vous attends dehors. »Conclut-il en claquant la porte.


	2. Un voyage mouvementé

Une fois seule, Miranda s'effondra. Non seulement elle ne servait à rien mais en plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un poids pour les autres. Profondément déprimée, elle se mit à ranger ses affaires mécaniquement, ne s'interrompant que pour essuyer les larmes qui lui ravageaient les joues. Elle sortit de l'hôtel la tête basse si bien que Kanda ne put qu'apercevoir ses yeux rougis. « Non mais c'est moi qui attends et c'est elle qui pleure ! Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?? Pff, elle doit être fatiguée d'avoir passé la nuit dehors ; si elle fait ça pour me refiler son horloge, et bien c'est raté…rien à faire, moi…quel ennui, cette mission ! ». Il se détacha du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et prit la direction de la gare, laissant sa protéger se dépatouiller avec ses affaires. Ce trajet aurait pu le détendre si Miranda n'avait pas été Miranda. En effet, quel est le pourcentage de chance pour qu'une femme traînant une horloge et trois valises trébuche sur le seul pavé asymétrique de Londres, s'étale de tout son long sur le trottoir enneigé en catapultant ses bagages sur un samouraï excédé et laissant sa « seule véritable amie » dévaler une ruelle en direction de la Tamise ? Ce fut donc un Kanda passablement sur les nerfs (« Je hais cette ville, cette neige, cette mission ; j'aime pas faire la course avec les horloges et les plongeons dans les fleuves gelés ; je déteste tout le monde et je te maudis, Pousse-de-Soja… ») qui prit place de justesse dans le compartiment réservé à la congrégation, ignorant royalement les excuses larmoyantes que répétait inlassablement Miranda tout en s'asseyant sur la banquette opposée. Le train se mit lentement en marche et, malgré le froid polaire de la cabine qui les faisait frissonner tous les deux, le samouraï s'endormit rapidement, profitant du calme qu'il savait éphémère à proximité de cette femme. Curieusement, aucun incident ne vint troubler son repos, il n'y avait que le silence et cette douce chaleur…une douce chaleur ? Minute, comment cela était-il possible ? Mais encore dans la brume, il arrêta là ces considérations métaphysiques et replongea dans un sommeil paisible.

Ce fut l'annonce de l'entrée en gare qui le tira des bras de Morphée. Il commençait à se redresser quand il sentit un courant d'air glacé sur son épaule droite ; il baissa vivement les yeux et s'aperçut que sa compagne de voyage l'avait recouvert de sa seule couverture en laine et soigneusement bordé. Kanda resta quelques instants perplexe : pourquoi cette femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures et qui semblait être un véritable aimant à tuiles lui sacrifiait-elle son confort au lieu de profiter du bref répit que lui offrait son insondable maladresse. Il laissa son regard glisser vers la jeune femme, recroquevillée sur son siège, qui soufflait frénétiquement sur ses doigts tremblants, apparemment captivée par la buée qui, s'échappant de ces lèvres bleuies, formait de fugaces arabesques au contact de la vitre. Elle semblait si fragile…soudain, il plissa les yeux ; il n'allait pas commencer à s'apitoyer sur le sort d'une naïve doublée d'une empotée qui pensait encore que la gentillesse faisait tourner le monde. Et qu'elle n'essaye pas de le faire culpabiliser avec ses grands yeux aux cils perlés de givre qui le fixaient à présent, semblant attendre une parole de sa part. Elle n'allait pas être déçu si elle pensait recevoir des remerciements…

« - Vous devriez faire attention à vos affaires et ne pas les éparpiller à tout va. Déjà que vous avez des difficultés à ne pas vous perdre vous-même », lui dit-il d'une voix sèche quoique teintée d'ironie tout en lui tendant sa couverture d'un geste autoritaire.

Miranda plia l'échine sous la remarque et rangea sa couverture en silence avant de se lever pour sortir du train. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut plus rapide :

« - Taisez-vous et regardez devant vous, vous allez encore trébucher.

- Je…je suis désolée », souffla-t-elle.

Elle leva sur lui des yeux blessés et descendit sur le quai aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient ses bagages mais son regard profondément peiné persista un court instant dans l'esprit de Kanda : « J'ai peut-être été un peu dur…mais bon, en faisant cela, je lui rends service, il faut qu'elle apprenne que dans la vie, on ne peut compter que sur soi… .et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas mon problème.»

Pendant que l'exorciste était aux prises avec sa conscience pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Miranda attendait sur le quai, tentant d'effacer sa présence en se tapissant dans l'ombre de sa précieuse horloge tout en murmurant laconiquement : « je suis une bonne à rien…je suis une bonne à rien… ». Le jeune homme brun apparut enfin et ils se mirent en marche silencieusement.

La fin du voyage se déroula sans anicroches. Miranda toujours deux pas derrière Kanda pour tenter de dissimuler sa démarche peu assurée et pour ne pas gêner celui qui avait déjà eu la bonté de venir la chercher. Kanda toujours deux pas devant Miranda pour pouvoir avoir la paix et pour essayer de faire abstraction de celle qui commencer à occuper un peu trop ses pensées à son goût.

Moi : Merci à ceux qui lisent et aiment mon histoire (clin d'œil à Masaari …). Je pense que je vais poster un chapitre par semaine et désolée pour celui-là qui est un peu court et pas encore très intéressant. L'intrigue devrait se mettre en place au chapitre suivant avec l'arrivée à la Congrégation surtout quand…

Lavi : Stop !! Non, mais tu ne vas quand même pas spoiler ta propre histoire !!

Moi : Oups…


	3. Kanda malchanceux?

L'arrivée à la Congrégation fut plutôt remarquée : qui pouvait bien être cette jeune femme enchaînée et bâillonnée qui gesticulait comme une forcenée sur l'épaule d'un Kanda, stoïque, traînant trois valises et une horloge ? Mais le plus surprenant resta de voir le brun perdre son légendaire sang-froid quand il se mit à hurler, après un énième coup de poing de la part de son colis le plus encombrant :

«- Si vous ne vous étiez pas trompée de ferry sous le prétexte stupide que vous m'aviez perdu de vue après avoir marché sur votre manteau ou je-ne-sais-quelle-autre-raison-qui-semblerait-absurde-pour-tout-autre-que-vous, si vous n'étiez pas tombée de la calèche pour vérifier que votre imbécile d'horloge était toujours là, je n'aurais pas été obligé d'utiliser cet ultime subterfuge pour me débarrasser de vous au plus vite… Et arrêtez de vous débattre, je ne vous lâcherai pas avant de vous avoir déposée devant les yeux du Grand Intendant… »

La plupart des gens qu'ils croisaient n'avait jamais vu ce jeune homme si froid sortir une phrase aussi longue et encore moins avoir un contact direct avec une personne sans que son sabre ne serve d'intermédiaire. Kanda entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Komui qui, histoire d'améliorer l'humeur de notre aimable exorciste, était en train d'étudier les plans d'un tout nouveau Komulin ; et c'est ainsi que Miranda se retrouva jetée sans ménagement sur le bureau puis son serviable porteur fit demi-tour sans un mot, laissant (enfin !!) la jeune femme au bon soin d'Hevlaska et du maniaque de robotique…

Sur le chemin qui conduisait à sa chambre, le samouraï pensait déjà au bol de nouilles bien chaudes qu'il avait amplement mérité d'engloutir quand une voix dans son dos le cloua sur place :

« - Salut Kanda, je viens de rentrer de mission et j'ai appris que tu avais fait la connaissance de Mirandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes…merci, bref, comment tu la trouves ? Moi, je…

- Ecoutes-moi bien, Pousse-de-Soja, non seulement ton avis ne m'intéresse pas, mais en plus, je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de partager mes états d'âme avec quelqu'un comme toi ; par contre, si tu recommences à te servir de moi comme d'un livreur pour tous les nuisibles avec qui tu sympathises, tu goûteras au tranchant de mon Mugen. »

Puis, dépassant un Allen aussi blanc que ses cheveux, le samouraï continua son chemin, mais ses pensées avaient changé d'orientation. Il repensait à la semaine qu'il venait de passer et même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il avait passé quelques bons moments en compagnie de la brunette dont la maladresse était à la fois exaspérante et risible. Il eut même un sourire en coin en se remémorant sa tête de chien mouillée avec ses grands yeux exorbités quand elle avait sauté à la mer et nagé jusqu'au quai après avoir embarqué sur le mauvais ferry et avoir, par chance, croisé le regard furibond d'un certain exorciste, planté sur l'embarcadère, les bras croisés. Cette image lui fit reprendre ses esprits et après une magistrale baffe mentale, il redevint…lui-même : « Non mais je suis fatigué, moi, pour penser des trucs pareils. Bon… étape 1 : une bonne douche…étape deux : un bon bol de soba…étape 3 : une bonne nuit de sommeil… »

Pour notre plus grand bonheur (MWOUAHAHAHAHA _(rire diabolique)_. Lavi : « Euh, là, tu vas faire fuir les lecteurs… ». Moi : « Ah, pardon. »), le plan de Kanda n'était pas infaillible car après sa douche involontairement glacée, il se retrouvait au réfectoire, qui était d'ailleurs anormalement bondé, entouré d'une joyeuse bande d'exorcistes composée de Leenalee, Lavi et bien sûr Allen quand, soudain, un cri déchirant résonna et le temps de se retourner en sursaut, le samouraï se retrouva le dos contre le sol froid, plaqué par une masse tremblotante qui, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, débitait un discours haché tout en se blottissant fébrilement dans ses bras ballants : « Ils ont osé…morte…mais mon couteau de cuisine…fini…ma seule et véritable amie…aiguilles…arrêtées…devenue inutile…comme moi…vous….désolée…le ferry…la calèche…la mer….pourquoi…marre…crois que je suis poisseuse… sabre…et ma pauvre mère qui… ». Le monologue fut brusquement interrompu par un coup sec de Kanda sur la nuque de Miranda (que tout le monde avait reconnue). Une minute s'écoula, un silence gêné s'était instauré dans la grande pièce ; en effet, peu d'individus encore vivants pouvaient se targuer d'avoir déstabilisé le samouraï au point de le voir tétanisé, les quatre fers en l'air et les yeux hallucinés, rivés sur la femme endormie blottie tout contre lui. Notre pauvre brun réagit le premier et tenta de ramasser les miettes de sa dignité brisée : il se redressa, épousseta son uniforme, chargea encore une fois Miranda sur son épaule et s'apprêta à quitter le réfectoire quand, remarquant le regard médusé de l'assistance, il renifla d'un air dédaigneux et lança un : « Ben quoi, c'est ça où on en avait pour toute la soirée, » puis essayant de reconstruire son image kandattesque, il ajouta, « Je reviens, alors le premier qui touche à mes nouilles… »

Au retour de Kanda, les conversations allaient bon train et leur sujet ne laissait pas de place au doute ; c'est donc en ronchonnant qu'il se remit devant son bol qui était miraculeusement resté intact. Avait-il espéré finir la soirée en paix et oublier au plus vite cette situation embarrassante ? Quel naïf…

« - Eh Yu, commença Lavi

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !!

- Pourquoi, sinon tu vas m'assommer et me ramener dans ma chambre… ?

- Ne me tente pas, gronda Kanda

- Oho, c'est une proposition ?? continua à se moquer le rouquin en lançant un clin d'œil complice à l'assemblée

- …, le brun fulminait en cessant de prêter attention aux moqueries des autres exorcistes quand un air chantonné en choeur par les exorcistes mit fin à ses résolutions pacifistes :

Kanda et Miranda sont amoureux

Not'cher samouraï est plus joyeux

Et s'il pouvait faire un p'tit vœu

Ça serait de lui dire, yeux dans les yeux :

Je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuh !!

…

Et la soirée dansante prit la tournure d'une course paniquée : une voix sombre retentit et une nuée d'insectes vengeurs déferla dans le réfectoire.

Une fois seul dans la pièce redevenue silencieuse, Kanda murmura :« Non, mais c'est pas vrai, ça ne pourrait pas être pire… » Mais le sort (ou plutôt l'autatrice ) avait décidé de jouer une ultime fois de la journée avec les nerfs de notre taciturne préféré qui trouva, glissé sous sa porte, un mot de Komui :

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu assureras la formation d'exorciste de Miranda puisque tu sembles avoir commencer à tisser des liens. Cordialement. »

Et, d'après Bookman, jamais, de mémoire d'homme, les rayons lunaires n'avaient permis de refléter pareille détresse dans ce regard si sombre.


	4. Entracte: Kanda in Wonderland

Moi: Je m'excuse pour le retard de publication, mais j'ai eu un passage à vide, enfin bon, me revoilà avec un entracte peut-être un peu plus loufoque car il fête le début tant espéré des vacances mais…

Lavi: J'y suis? J'y suis?...

Moi: Non…Ah si… Au fait, non, enfin pas vraiment, je dirais plutôt que tu es remplacé par une sorte de réminiscence cognitive et intuitive produite puis projetée par le subconscient de Kanda au moyen du rêve afin de tenter d'atteindre sa conscience devenue plus réceptive pendant le sommeil et ceci dans le but ultime de…

Lavi: C'est bon, c'est bon, arrête. J'ai compris … je ne suis pas stupide non plus: je suis présent sans être là tout en laissant une empreinte de l'essence même de ce que je suis…

Moi: Non, de ce que Kanda voit ou croit percevoir de toi…

Lavi: ahhhhhh, alors en réalité… Ehhhhh, je te vois, toi, derrière ton écran, en train de te demander si tu vas fermer la page! C'est promis, on arrête, revenez!! Louxor, faut toujours que tu fasses fuir les gens …Bon, tu le commences, oui, ce chapitre…

Ce soir-là, Kanda dut menacer de nombreuses heures le marchand de sable avant d'accéder à un sommeil qui aurait pu être réparateur si seulement il n'avait pas fait un rêve étrange…

_Il se rend calmement au réfectoire quand déboule d'un couloir…Pousse-de-Soja? «Que fait-il avec ces stupides oreilles de lapin? Mais c'est l'horloge de Miranda qu'il traîne d'un air paniqué?»_

_- Lâche-moi tout de suite, ou tu vas savoir ce que souffrir veut dire…_

_- Mais, tu es en retard, il faut absolument que tu rapportes à la reine sa seule et véritable amie_

_- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire?_

_- On n'a pas le temps, sinon tu vas rater ton ferry!_

_Ignorant les menaces, Allen attrape de nouveau le poignet du pauvre brun et commence à l'attirer jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche puis, sans aucun préavis, le jette dans le vide … ou plutôt sur le pont d'un bateau. Dans un flot continu de juron, le samouraï se relève et se met en quête d'une issue (et d'un châtiment adéquat…) en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. «Je suis sur un ferry en pleine Manche après avoir été jeté d'une fenêtre de la Congrégation par Pousse-de-Soja déguisé en lapin de Pâques…». À peine la première porte franchie, Kanda sent sa raison glisser discrètement les clés sous le paillasson pour une durée indéterminée. «Qu'est-ce que… C'est, c'est le grand Intendant??»_

_- Mon petit Kanda, vous avez une petite mine, venez donc vous asseoir avec nous…_

_- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous fabriquez?_

_- Quelle question, c'est l'heure du café!! Vous en voulez une tasse parce que…_

_- Vous avez donné du café à votre tas de ferraille, ENCORE?_

_- Bien sûr, que voulez-vous qu'il boive d'autre? _

_Là, l'exorciste commence sérieusement à perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs; d'un mouvement sec, il dégaine…oups, on recommence: d'un coup sec, il dégaine…non, rien à faire, il est bel et bien désarmé dans ce monde de loufoques. Mais Kanda restant Kanda, il se ressaisit et se dirige résolument vers la porte du mur du fond sans un regard vers la table centrale, où Komui et Komulin, ridiculement accoutrés, continuaient leur beuverie caféinée à grand renfort de raisonnements métaphysiquement tordus, mais à peine en a-t-il effleuré la poignée qu'un pan de mur entier vole en éclats sous les coups d'un gigantesque maillet qui vient le faucher dans un mouvement de pendule. Kanda n'est même pas surpris d'y trouver Lavi s'y balançant joyeusement, un large sourire accroché à ses lèvres, de même, il n'écoute qu'à moitié le monologue que débite le rouquin, trop occupé à pester contre les mondes entiers – qu'ils soient parallèles ou non, d'ailleurs- quand une phrase attire soudain son attention:_

_- … Tu n'as pas la seule et véritable amie de la reine, ahahah. On peut dire que tu aimes le risque, Yu!_

_Le pauvre exorciste ne relève même pas l'utilisation de son prénom tant son esprit tente d'analyser en quoi ces expressions lui paraissent familières. Il prend congé du gêneur et continue sa marche décidée vers la porte suivante. Pourquoi tient-il à ce point à aller de l'avant alors qu'il ne sait même pas où il va ni même où il est? Pourquoi, pour une fois, écoute-il son instinct plutôt que sa logique? Ces questions s'envolent d'elles-mêmes à l'instant où la porte suivante s'entrouvre sur… une Miranda majestueusement installée sur un trône d'argent qui dîne en compagnie de tous les énergumènes qu'il a rencontrés précédemment, l'ambiance semble se refroidir d'un seul coup quand Kanda sent se poser sur lui une paire d'yeux sombres qui s'emplissent soudainement de larmes avant que le corps qui les porte ne saute dans les bras de Kanda dans une position déjà vécue:_

_- Vous ne l'avez pas, ma seule et véritable amie, pourquoi avez-vous échoué?_

_- …L'horloge!! _

_Mais le déclic du samouraï est trop tardif pour lui permettre de rattraper la situation et c'est d'une voix d'outre-tombe, son fidèle couteau de cuisine à la main, que Miranda, se levant d'un bond, déclare le prévisible:«Qu'on lui coupe la tête!!» et pour la toute première fois de sa vie, alors qu'il tente d'échapper à une armée d'horloges armées de couteau, Kanda se met à regretter l'étreinte d'une femme…_

L'exorciste se réveilla en sursaut et fila se passer le visage sous l'eau froide afin d'oublier au plus vite cet horrible cauchemar. Pourtant, sa dernière pensée semblait persister en boucle dans sa tête, il avait beau se chercher des excuses ou se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il avait bel et bien pensé qu'il regrettait les bras de Miranda.

Au petit matin, Kanda prit une grande décision: sa nouvelle coéquipière allait payer…

Et voilà, fin de l'entracte et fin de l'acte I par la même occasion. L'autatrice peut donc passer à la deuxième partie de son plan machiavélique: le rapprochement des deux protagonistes.

PS: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je retrouverai mon style habituel au prochain chapitre que je posterai d'ailleurs dans la semaine, histoire de me faire pardonner pour cet entracte…original!!

PS2: Lewis Carroll, excuse me for the way I used your story and your characters !


End file.
